gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Royal Theron
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Delta-One page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 15:18, April 30, 2009 Hi which issue of Gears of War: Hollow that had Barrick killed?--Jack Black 15:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Issue 6 Just got it today--[Theron 15:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Lucky dog wildstorm been messing up with my issues and that sucks that he gets killed.--Jack Black 15:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the spoiler man, but he dies like a hero it was a really good issue hope you get it soon :P.--User:Royal Theron 15:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :it okay on the spoiler part. Just Jonathan Harper dies Tai Kaliso dies and Helena Stroud dies now, Michael Barrick dies. It just piss me off that their is a character i like he/she gets killed off.--Jack Black 15:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and FYI can you update Mission to Montevado? I only read Issue 1,4,5 and the begging of 2.--Jack Black 15:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yep will get on that ASAP --User:Royal Theron 15:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you.--Jack Black 15:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Anymore articles you would like me to take a look at?.--Royal Theron 15:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Fell free to add anything you think needs improvement. But I would like Delta-One to be updated with GoW2 story line.--Jack Black 19:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Any Clue On this pic? I know its in Issue 2, but is it a base dos it have a name?--Jack Black 16:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :No name but i think its safe to assume its in Jacinto somewhere, as thats where the gears go after the pirnah badlands. -- Royal Theron, 20;21 6th may ::I just got some comics (1-3) and its in Jacinto. But thanks anyway.--Jack Black 20:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Upload help *Help on uploading files PS when you upload a pic/file please put it under a category, but their is no right category either put it in Category:Misc images or create a new one for that group of pics/files Hope I'd help.--Jack Black 19:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New Award For your improvement on all the Gears of War Comic pages. you get the Medic award.--Jack Black 10:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Individual Achievement Pages You have my blessing (lol always wanted to say that) but make sure it links too what ever it has to link and what about the Jilane Massacre?--Jack Black 15:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Please put cats on all the new pages.--Jack Black 17:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::What should i cat them as? --Royal Theron 18:24 GMT, 28 July 2009 RE:Jacintos Remnant yup had to walk 5 miles and back in the nations most dangerous intersections to get the book but I have it. In chapter 3 its a good read but I will not post any spoilers if you don't want to hear them.--Jack Black 17:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm still waiting for issue 9.--Jack Black 17:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Finnish the book yet? I'm on page 267 and there is 400 pages. So I'm doing good on my second day, plus its hurricane season and the power is going in and out. Btw can you take care of this? http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UncategorizedCategories&limit=50&offset=0 --Jack Black 18:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes sir. Btw would you like to become an admin?--Jack Black 18:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::How long you think you can be active? When you are online you do wonders for the wikia.--Jack Black 18:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Congrats you are the newest admin. Please placed your name in the active admins section. *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Administrator --Jack Black 18:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! This is Gearslover01, I just wanted to say congradulations on becoming an admin. Any admin questions you may feel welcome to ask me! I actually reconmended to JacktheBlack you would be good for an admin. Keep up the good work! --Gearslover01 19:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Canon Dispute Very good theory but like always Cliff or someone in Epic it self have to establish the bottom line.--Jack Black 16:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :A 400 page book vs a standalone comic with a 15 page story. and the rules say... but I'm guessing we can take the template that is on wookipedias page that deals with canon dispute. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Coruscant_(Clone_Wars) *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Canon#Superior_Canon *sign I really hate this.--Jack Black 16:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Template issues again Hi. I've changed the template code to resemble Template:Deleted Canon, and it works now. The problem was that you had forgotten the end tag. This means that the formatting in the Div section of the the template affects everything. Keep up the good work though, we all had to learn at some point! I made loads of mistakes in the process of learning wiki code (and I still do)! --EightyOne (talk) 19:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok It so wierd Maria was on drugs, I know she did,nt abuse em but still, it is depressing. What's next drinking? "Mama loves the grape!" - Maria. --Gearslover01 23:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:Advice with comic articles I like it.--Jack Black 20:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I have to say what you are doing on the comic article is a model for the rest of Gearspedia! --Jack Black 20:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Gears of War:Barren and scanner If you are able can you scan a picture of Hoffman in his uniform from issue 9? And I'm making a new battle page (Second battle to Jilane).--Jack Black 18:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Liam just uploaded a pic :)--Jack Black 18:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Unknown battle in Barren I'd ask Liam whats the name of the city but if he dos not get give us an answer I say we go with "Unidentified M.O.U.T battle"--Jack Black 19:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm back No problem, good to have you back. Just seem the contents of you talk page and realised you made all the individual achivement articles; I'm afriad we're considering deleting them. See Category talk:Candidates for deletion for more info and if you want to say something about it. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 17:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) hey hey ive been lookin at ur site for weeks maby months now....i one day just found and kept coming back to find out about stuff....like what happened to dizzy...i thought he died..."but he's one lucky some-bitch you know! thnx RE:Graphic Novel And Timeline Well Jace is in it and Dom is leading the Gears. So I'm GUESSING its after Hollow. But I have no clue.--JacktheBlack 09:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey there!!! This game is SO FREAKIN' AWESOME. and this WIKIA SITE IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME. and i just want to know: is most of the info on these pages officially in the game, or is it just stuff made for a load of entertainment??? Respond soon. Thanks! -- 14:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Chris RE:Last Day I'd been having problems getting on the page. Maybe we need to update our flash?--JacktheBlack 19:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm using Chrome.--JacktheBlack 07:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 3rd book Pendulum wars ftw.--JacktheBlack 20:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :What a twist! And did you get the newest comic yet?--JacktheBlack 21:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::We should treat it like Jace.--JacktheBlack 02:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just Wondering... Is most the stuff on here just made up, or is it actually officially Gears info???? Or is it half half with made up stuff and from that was from actually from the game? -- 00:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Chris M. thanks thanks for the welcome. Can i ask questions?-JosephFrost0304 Cole does cole die?-JosephFrost0304 *And; I'm trying to upload a image. How do i write it out? Left Hand Menu Hi, sorry for the late reply. That seems like a good idea. It might be good time to look over the menu and see what needs changing or could be better. I've created a forum so we can discuss the topic: Forum:Changes to the sidebar. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 21:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Godlike xB3ASTx should be a admin. Look at my user page, he did all that for me and we just met!-user:JosephFrost0304 Something you would like to read about *http://www.figures.com/forums/news/9578-gears-war-action-figure-q-randy-falk.html --Chairman Jack the Black 15:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and I'm getting the newest comic the end of the month. YAY Wildstorm.--Chairman Jack the Black 15:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd hope so at least I'm talking to a new costume service agent this time.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) For all the work in the comics and toys ps you have upside down evil numbers This user, , has been awarded the JacktheBlack Award. The JacktheBlack Award is an accolade given solely by JacktheBlack that glorifies the users that have shown tenacity in the improvement of Gearspedia. This user has proven himself worthy of this acclimation of persistence by 'JacktheBlack. Given on this date, Nov.14.09, to '''Royal Theron . --Chairman Jack the Black 20:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 1000 edts!! Congratulations!! --EightyOne (talk) 22:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Second that.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Third on Congrats! BuzzSawBill 04:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Why Thank you guys xD --Royal Theron 17:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:check this out Amazing, and please sign your post.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow... holy cow. I saw the link as well, which is going to be a very interesting. BuzzSawBill 04:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Trailer from IGN. --EightyOne (talk) 11:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I respectful disagree with adding the "first appearances" in the template. But I do support creating a section for list of appearance under behind the scenes area. --Chairman Jack the Black 10:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Source for all Action Figures *http://www.figurerealm.com/BrowseFiguresChk.php?SID=1061&figures=gearsofwar --Chairman Jack the Black 07:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC)